1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analysis system, and in particular, it relates to a sample analysis system provided with a plurality of analysis units which are disposed along a conveyor line for conveying holders which hold sample containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the analysis of samples such as blood or urine, an analysis system is proposed which analyzes a plurality of analysis items using a plurality of analysis units which are arranged along a conveyer line. For example, JP-A 7-92171 discloses that a plurality of analysis units each having a different number of analysis process samples per unit time are arranged along its main conveyor line, and that a sub conveyor line is provided between the main conveyor line and each analysis unit.
JP-A 7-92171 discloses an analysis system in which a container having been read of its data from a bar-code label attached thereon at the entrance of a main conveyor line is conveyed, transferred to a subline associated with a corresponding analysis unit, then after sample processing, the container is returned from the subline to the main conveyor line. Then, the sequence of transfer of containers is controlled such that average processing time in each analysis unit becomes equal.
However, in the conventional analysis systems of the prior art described above, when each of its plurality of analysis units to be arranged is installed along the conveyor line, its position becomes fixed with respect to the conveyor line. Therefore, in such a case when the analysis units having been installed are required to be replaced by other analysis units having a different process mode, or when the number of analysis units needs to be increased in order to enhance its sample processing capability, there occurs a problem that the conveyor line must be fully replaced with a new one thereby involving an overall change in the architecture of the analysis system.